The one
by hugefriendsfan00
Summary: Monica and Chandler meeting for the first time.
1. meeting you

Monica was happy. Or so she thought she was. She had an amazing job, the greatest friends and a great apartment. The only thing that was missing was a boyfriend. Oh well. There was time to think about that. For now she had to go to her job at the restaurant. She got her stuff and left her apartment.

A couple minutes before it was time to go home for the day one of the waitresses walked into the kitchen.

"Monica someone would like to compliment the chef." She said.

Monica loved that part. She loved getting compliments. "Ok send them in." She said with a smile.

As soon as the door closed it opened again. A man walked in. A very handsome one.

"Are you the head chef?" He asked.

She was so mesmerized by him she couldn't speak so she just nodded her head.

"Your food is fantastic."

"Thank you. I'm Monica." She extended her hand to him.

He shook her hand. "Nice to meet you Monica. My name is Chandler." He noticed she took her chef coat off and was getting her stuff together.

"I would love to walk you home." He was never good at asking girls out. He couldn't figure out why it was so easy now.

She smiled. She couldn't get over how cute he was. "That would be great thanks." She said.

"My pleasure." He waited for her to finish with cleaning up then walked her home. It was a nice walk. They talked about anything and everything. They both had never been so comfortable with someone.

"Well this is it." She said once they reached her apartment building. "Thank you for the walk home."

"You're welcome. I'll see you around." He shook her hand again.

She noticed there was no ring on his finger. He noticed the same thing. "Wait." She handed him a card with her home phone on it. "Call me sometime." She said.

He looked at the card. It was always so hard for him to get a girls number. He felt like doing his little dance but didn't want to ruin his chance with her.

He smiled at her. She loved his smile.

"I'll call you." He said.

They hugged each other good bye. He watched her walk into the building then made his way home. Smiling the whole way.


	2. the date

**Sorry I haven't been updating I have been busy but now I will try to update everyday.**

The following evening when Monica came home from work her answering machine was blinking. She smiled when she listened to the message.

"_**Hello Monica it's me Chandler. I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me tomorrow night. Have a nice night."**_

Monica called him back right away. It only rang three times before someone answered the phone.

"Hello." Chandler said.

"Hi Chandler it's me Monica."

Chandler was so happy she returned his phone call. "Hi Monica."

"To answer your question yes I would love to go on a date with you." She said. Then she gave him her address to her apartment so he could pick her up. Even thought he already knew where she lived.

"That's great I will be there to get you at seven. Oh and I remember where you live" He said.

"See you then." She said. Him remembering made her happy. He must really be interested.

"Have a good night Monica." He said smiling.

She loved it when he said her name. She didn't know why. She just did.

"You too Chandler." They hung up, both still thinking about each other.

With an hour to go before their date Monica still couldn't decide what to wear. She had just about every piece of clothing she owned on her bed. She had to look perfect for her date with Chandler.

She finally decided on a white dress that went just above the knee. Once she was ready she heard a knock at the door.

She opened the door to Chandler.

"Wow you look amazing." He said. He was so lucky that a woman this beautiful agreed to go out with him. He knew that his luck with women had finally changed.

She smiled. "Thank you. You look very handsome."

At dinner they talked for hours and hours. They talked about work, where they grew up and just about anything you can think of.

"I had an amazing time." She said on their walk home.

He put his arm around her. The wind was getting a little chilly and he could tell she was starting to get cold.

"So did I." He said.

They were both upset when they reached her apartment building. They didn't want the night to end.

"Would you like to come in for a minute?" She asked.

He kissed her hand. "I would love to."

After an hour of talking he went home.

Wow she's amazing. He said to himself.


	3. sleep over

**Thank you Mondlerfan101 for the idea for this chapter.**

**I was stuck and didn't know what to write. I hope you like it.**

After three weeks of dating Monica was finally ready for him to meet the gang. She was nervous because they were always very critical of who she dated. This one was perfect. She didn't think they would find anything wrong with him.

The gang all sat in the living room while Monica made popcorn. They rented a couple movies. Then right on time Chandler arrived.

Monica answered the door then they shared a quick kiss before she introduced him to her friends. She held his hand and led him into the living room.

"Chandler this is Phoebe, Rachel, Ross and Joey." She said as she pointed to them.

"Nice to meet you all." He shook all their hands.

They all sat down and watched a movie. When it was over the gang left. They really liked Chandler. He looked down and noticed Monica was sleeping. He smiled before gently getting up and carrying her to bed.

He put her in her bed and kissed her cheek. Once he stood back up and turned to leave she opened her eyes.

"Chandler wait." She said.

He turned around and smiled. "Ssh go back to sleep." He said and rubbed her cheek.

She rubbed his hand that was on her cheek.

"Stay here tonight." She said.

Chandler was surprised to hear her say that. They hadn't slept over at each other's houses yet.

"Ok," He said. He was very happy to stay. They had only been dating a few weeks.

He took his shirt off then climbed in bed beside her. As they laid in bed holding each other they both loved how right it felt.


	4. son

After three months of dating Chandler knew it was time to tell Monica something. It was something he hadn't shared with her yet. He really cared about her though and felt she needed to know.

Monica paced back n forth waiting for 2'o clock to come.

"Mon calm down." Rachel said as she flipped through the latest issue of People magazine.

"Chandler said he had something to tell me. That means he's breaking up with me." Monica said.

"Or that he wants to marry you." Rachel said smiling.

"We have only been dating for three months so I doubt he wants to get married." Monica said.

She looked at the clock. "Ok It's 2 I better go see Chandler." Monica said nervously.

Rachel shoved her out the door. They all saw how sweet Chandler was with Monica and knew there was no way he was breaking up with her.

Monica arrived at Chandler's in just a short time. They decided to meet there since Chandler lived alone. They wanted to talk privately.

Chandler opened the door and kissed her. She never wanted the kiss to end. Partly because he was such a good kisser and partly because she had no clue what he had to say.

Chandler then took her hand and led her to the couch.

Before he could say anything Monica spoke first.

"If you're breaking up with me just get it over with." She said.

Chandler smiled. "Honey that's not why I asked you here."

Monica was very relieved.

"I haven't told many people this but you're a very important person in my life so I think you should know. Last year I got divorced after being married three years. She got on drugs and I wasn't having anything to do with her because she refused to get any kind of help. Well instead of going to court she just left one day. The police have been trying to track her down since. You see….when she left she also took our fourteen month old son with her. The police finally found her and I go to court in a month to get full custody. She's still on drugs. If this is too much for you to handle right now I understand." He rubbed her hands.

She was happy he told her. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for telling me that. I am here for you and I will help you with what ever you need. Ok?"

He rubbed her cheek. "You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that. I love you Monica."

"I love you too Chandler."

He ran his fingers through her hair. That was the first time either of them said those three words that mean so much.


	5. court

**Thank you everyone for your reviews. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

After a month it was finally time for court. Chandler took out a picture from his wallet of his son Logan. In the picture he was fourteen months old which is when he had last seen him. He was two now. It broke Chandler's heart that he had missed so much of his little boy's life. He put the picture back before he started to cry.

Monica got ready and walked across the hall to Chandler's. Ever since he told her he loved her they were rarely apart.

"Are you nervous?" She asked.

He kept messing with his tie so she knew he was. "No I'm fine." He said then kissed her.

She smiled. "Ok then lets go."

They arrived at the court house a couple minutes early. They waited patiently for court to start. Ten minutes seemed like an eternity to Chandler though.

Once the judge said it was time to start they took their seats. Chandler looked over at Julie-ann. (his sons mother) and it disgusted him that she was on drugs. Even if he didn't know her he could still tell by the way she looked. He didn't want his son around that. Hopefully the judge would see things his way.

The judge let both Chandler and Julie-ann say some things. Monica even told the judge what a good person Chandler was. She told him Chandler had a good job, an apartment with two bedrooms. Also that he didn't do drugs and rarely drank. Even if he did drink he would only have a beer or two and he would just drink at home.

"Before I make my decision does anyone have anything else to say." The judge said.

They both said no your honor.

The courtroom became quiet while the judge looked over everything. Monica gave Chandler's hand a tight squeeze, letting him know everything would be alright. He smiled at her in return. He was so lucky to have such a great woman by his side that he loved during all of this .

His thoughts were interrupted when the judge began to speak once again.

"Chandler Bing I grant you full custody of Logan Nicolas Bing." He said.

Chandler and Monica hugged. He was so happy and she was happy for him. He tried not to cry when he saw Logan. He grew so much.

"Daddy." Logan said.

Chandler's face lit up when he heard Logan say that. He was worried Logan wouldn't remember him. "Hey baby boy." Chandler picked him up.

Monica helped him carry Logan's things home. Chandler already got his room set up in hopes the judge would grant him custody.

Monica smiled at the sight of the two playing together.


	6. monica and logan

Thanks for the reviews. Also thank you to longlive4488 for the idea for the chapter.

Three months went by and things were going great with Chandler and Logan. Julie-Ann never tried coming back or calling. That's how Chandler wanted it. He didn't want Logan around the drugs she was on.

Monica was cleaning as usual when Chandler came over with Logan in his arms.

"Hey there cutie." He said with a smile.

She turned around from cleaning and looked at him. "Hey honey." She said.

"Mon I need a favor." He said.

She walked up to him and gave him a kiss. "Sure anything you need."

He rubbed her cheek. "Logan's babysitter is sick and I have to go to work. Do you mind watching him today for me? I can certainly make it up to you tonight." He said kissing her again.

She smiled. "I would be happy to watch him."

"Thank you." He said then put Logan down then bent down to his level. "Logan daddy has to go to work and you're going to stay here with Monica. You be a good boy and listen to whatever she has to say."

"Ok daddy love you." Logan said and hugged Chandler.

Chandler never got tired of hearing that. His heart melted each time he heard Logan call him daddy or say I love you.

"I love you too." He kissed Logan on the cheek and handed him his sippy cup before standing up.

"And you." He put his arms around Monica. "I love you and I will see you tonight. He's potty trained and he naps at-"

Monica stopped him from talking. "First of all I love you too and honey I see you and Logan everyday I know these things. He will be fine just go before you're late to work again."

He kissed her once more and let go of her. "Sorry. I'm leaving."

He left for work and Monica started making Logan some breakfast. His favorite actually. He loved pancakes so he always asked Monica to make them for him.

That evening when Chandler got off of work he stopped by his apartment across the hall to put his things in there then walked right over to Monica's. He smiled when he opened the door. Monica was reading Logan his favorite book Sponge bob goes to the dentist and Logan was curled up on her lap with his blanket.

When Chandler came in the living room he realized Logan was sound asleep. Monica laid Logan onto the couch then stood up.

"I can't take it anymore." Chandler said once they walked into the kitchen.

Monica looked at him very confused. "I'm sorry what are you talking about." She said.

He took her hands into his. "These last seven months with you have been incredible. I am so in love with you and you and Logan get along great. I want the three of us to live together and be a family. On the nights you don't sleep in my bed with me I can't sleep. So it was then when I realized I need you with me every night."

Monica was happy to hear him say that. She thought for sure he was breaking up with her. "Yes I will live with you." She hugged him and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips and he played with her hair.

With in the following couple of days Chandler and Logan were moved into Monica's apartment since hers was bigger.


	7. epilogue

**I hope you liked the story. Thank you everyone for reviewing. **

Four months later Chandler got Phoebe to baby sit Logan. Chandler took Monica out to a nice dinner. After dinner they went for a walk along the beach. Then he surprised her and asked her to be his wife. Of course she said yes.

The following year on a beautiful May afternoon Monica and Chandler got married. It was a wedding on the beach. Logan was three now and loved Monica so much, He even started calling her mommy. He knew that she wasn't his real mom but he still treated her like she was. Monica also treated him like a son.

Soon after that they bought their first house. Chandler didn't like raising Logan in the city. When he and Monica had kids he didn't want them raised in the city either. The house was in West Chester. It was beautiful with a big back yard.

**One year later..**

It was the day of Logan's birthday party. He turned four a couple days ago. Since it was during the week they waited until Saturday for the party. Spiderman was his favorite. Monica made a Spiderman cake and all the decorations were also Spiderman.

"It smells amazing Mon. Although I wish you would just let me do the cooking today." He said.

"Well thank you it's almost finished." She said and kissed his cheek.

He stood there for a minute smiling at her. "I hope our daughter is as beautiful as you." He said and rubbed her stomach. She had five days to go.

He made her rest for the rest of the day. Later after the party was over Chandler gave Logan a bath.

"Did you have fun today?" Chandler asked as he got pajama's out for him.

"Yes daddy thank you. Thank you mommy" Logan said.

"You're welcome." Monica and Chandler said.

"Ow." Monica said when they walked into their room.

"What is it honey?" He asked.

"I think the baby is coming." She told him.

Chandler called Phoebe to come sit with Logan and he took her to the hospital.

Seven hours later Kiley Lorraine Bing was born.


End file.
